1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is chassis for computers in data centers and data center organization.
2. Description Of Related Art
Typical data centers have floor tiles that are perforated. Air conditioning systems below the floor blow cooled air through the perforated floor tiles to cool the computers of the data centers. Conventional chassis include fans in the chassis that blow the cooled air over the computers in the chassis